1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a technical field related to embedded apparatuses, since modules configuring the embedded apparatuses store important electronic information, high security is required to protect such electronic information. Here, the embedded apparatus means embedding modules in home electric appliances, machines, etc. to achieve specific functions.
Also, the embedded apparatuses are required to be safety maintained through a lifecycle which includes a plurality of stages such as production, distribution, disposal, etc., that is, to consistently maintain the safety of the apparatuses. For example, it is highly required to assure the safety in a case where users of the apparatuses are changed in the respective stages of the lifecycle.
A lifecycle management system for providing apparatuses containing electronic information resources with apparatus operational functions or access control functions based on the stage of the lifecycle, is known (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-75968). According to such system, by controlling the access of the users to the electronic information based on the stage of the lifecycle, it enables the users who have access to the electronic information to be changed according to the stage of the lifecycle, and the electronic information can be deleted which could cause to create the security hole.
However, the stages included in the lifecycle may vary according to the destination (location) of the home electric appliances, machines, or the like. For example, destinations where the disposal stage is not included in the lifecycle are expected as well as destinations where the disposal stage is included in the lifecycle. Also, details in the respective stages may vary. For example, in the distribution stage, the details of the stage may be different between a case where vehicles are used for distribution and a case where ships are used for distribution.
In the prior art, it has been impossible to change the types or details of the stages included in the lifecycle of the modules (hereinafter referred to as control modules) configured in the embedded apparatuses. Therefore, the labor for designing the apparatus or costs for manufacturing the apparatus increase since the design and the manufacture of the module are required at every destination having different types or details of the stages included in the lifecycle.